


New Shoes for Reno

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet's a twat so Rude goes out to commission new shoes for his boyfriend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Shoes for Reno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassie Burt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cassie+Burt).



> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Rude got one full 24 hour day off a year and this year he’d spent ALL of it searching for a cobbler in Midgar. They were rather hard to find now-a-days what with factory productions and all. But he’d finally found one and his partner was going to receive the pair of shoes he’d been wanting for months now. Reno’s last pair of skate shoes had gotten blown up in Scarlet’s newest attempt to create a grenade, to say the least the redhead had not been happy. The fickle blonde woman was lucky Rufus found her so entertaining or the Turks probably would have offed her just for the hell of it a /long/ time ago, they all found her massively annoying. So Rude had put in his order to get his partner new shoes when his day off had finally rolled around. They just weren’t going to be the plain old skater shoes that the redhead had been drooling over lately. No these were going to be custom made to exacting specifications so that they would hold up under all of the various things Rude knew that Reno would put them through. On top of their sturdiness they were going to have a bit more meaning than just giving his boyfriend a replacement pair of shoes. Rude had them put a couple of ‘tags’ on the pair of shoes – a nifty stainless steel charm type deal that would be attached to the shoe with different ornate chains that simply said Red + Diego with the plus sign in a heart. He didn’t put Ronan on the shoe with his own name because as much as Reno skateboarded the people who ogled him still didn’t actually know his name. Rude always called him Red, so that was all they knew, they knew Rude’s name already simply because he’d pissed Reno off when the man was drunk. He shook his head at the memory, that had honestly been amusing. The second ‘tag’ was going to be stitched to the sides ‘The Turk with a Smirk’; Rude couldn’t wait to see their faces when they realized that Reno was a Turk. Rude’s point with these shoes was to let every one of those ‘skater boys’ know that their eye candy was taken and deadly. What could he say? He was vindictive. The bald man smiled gleefully as he again imagined the various looks on the faces of the brats who constantly hit on his lover when they read loud and clear that Reno was a Turk. Granted this scene would only take place if Reno didn’t just chuck the shoes back in his face. For all the shaded Turk knew everyone else was getting him skater shoes as well and these would just be an amusing keepsake for Reno. The thought made him frown and with a sigh he picked up the gift wrapped pair of shoes, paying the rest of what was owed before leaving the cobblers and heading to the park in Sector 6 where Reno was starting his birthday party at.


End file.
